


Behind the Mask

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Costume, Huxloween, M/M, Teasing, cuteness, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo Ren is acting strange while helping train troopers in sword fighting.
Written for Huxloween Prompt: Costume.





	

It wasn’t that Kylo Ren never acted erratically. Rather, it was that Kylo Ren wasn’t acting erratically that was disturbing the troops. Captain Phasma had been watching the man all morning, waiting to save one of her troops from his wrath, but he’d done nothing to indicate his regular lunacy.

GH-2307 had spilled a cup of caf on Kylo Ren’s lap earlier. Phasma herself had sprung out of her chair to pull the ‘trooper away; but beyond a hiss of pain and an admonishment that he should be more careful, Kylo Ren did nothing to discipline the stormtrooper. Furthermore, he was being exceedingly helpful in running drills. Specifically he’d been asked to come by and watch the stormtroopers practice sword combat. Who better to teach than a master knight. Even when critiquing their forms, Kylo had been firm but not harsh. Encouraging when a ‘trooper did well, but kind and informative when they erred. It was disconcerting.

“Sir,” Phasma began, approaching the man as he went to take his leave. “Are you feeling alright?” Kylo Ren turned on his heel to face her. There was a long pause.

“Never better,” the man replied turning and leaving without another word. Captain Phasma just watched him go. It was times like this she was thankful for the helmet so people couldn’t see her looking dumbfounded.

* * *

 

There was the hiss of pneumatic pumps as the faceplate pulled away from the helmet itself. General Hux pulled it off and took a deep breath and sighed with relief.

“Really, Ren,” he said, setting the contraption down on the caf table in Kylo’s living quarters and going to the ‘fresher to find something to wipe the sweat from his face. “I have no idea how you can wear that thing day in and day out. It’s positively nightmarish,” Hux said, scowling at how mussed his hair looked after a scant few hours under that bucket. How Ren kept his hair looking shampoo commercial gorgeous when wearing the thing all damn day must have something to do with the Force.

“It really isn’t all that bad,” Ren rumbled, leaning against the ‘fresher’s doorway. “Once you get used to it you feel naked without it,” he said, watching Hux scrub his face with the fancy face wash he’d planted in Ren’s bathroom earlier.

“Honestly,” Hux returned, grabbing a towel from the rack by the sink and rubbing the water off of his face. “If I had to choose to wear that bucket on my head or be starkers on the bridge, I’d probably choose starkers,” Hux turned and threw the towel into the basket by the shower.

“I could certainly arrange that with the Supreme Leader,” Ren grinned lewdly at Hux.

“Oh shut up,” Hux said, feeling the blush run from his chest up to his ears. He pushed past Ren and into the bedroom where he had hung his uniform. He began stripping off Kylo’s heavy robes. They were slightly loose on him, truth be told, but no one could tell the difference when they were in public.

“If you keep that up, I’m not going to do this for you anymore,” Hux said, tossing the sweat laden undershirt into the laundry basket next to the closet.

“Wasn’t this little arrangement more for you and Phasma than for me?” Kylo replied, moving to sit on the end of his bed. “I thought my particular ‘teaching style’ as you called it was highly undesirable,” Kylo remarked, eyes raking over Hux’s half-naked form.

“It was partially for myself, but you seem to be more tolerable when you aren’t required to interact with incompetent people. You serve the First Order better when you aren’t required to overwork yourself,” Hux replied, turning his back and pretending he didn’t notice how Kylo was looking at him. He dragged an undershirt out of a small satchel he had brought for under things.

“I think it’s because you want to show everyone your fancy sword fighting moves,” Kylo teased, lying back on the bed. “No one would accept lessons from the General, but everyone wants to learn from Kylo Ren. It’s sad too, because you’re just as good as I am and you have a much better temper for incompetence,” Kylo complimenting Hux was new. Hux paused, and looked back over his shoulder, furrowing his brows.

“Thank you?” Hux questioned.

“Don’t let it go to your head Hux,” Ren responded, a blush lighting his cheeks. Hux just laughed and went back to dressing himself. He sat next to Ren on the bed to pull on his socks and his boots.

“I will say,” Hux started, pulling on his socks and choosing his words carefully. “You do have a lot of useful knowledge trapped in that thick skull of yours. I think you are probably a better swordsman than me,” he paused and steeled himself the best he could. “In fact, I was thinking that maybe you could spar with me some time?” Hux finished in one breath, carefully peeking out of the corner of his eye to gauge Ren’s reaction. He saw a blush rush across Ren’s face just before Ren sat up and moved to make it look like he was re-dressing in his robes to return to whatever other tasks he had lined up for today.

“Certainly, we can spar some time,” Ren said, lifting a new set of robes from a hanger in the closet. “But don’t think I’ll go easy on you,” He finished, not turning around.

“I’ll count on it,” Hux said, swiftly turning to re-enter the ‘fresher to fix his hair. When he shut the door behind him, he felt his face split into a huge grin.


End file.
